


Three Covenant Beauties (Journal of Guinevere Ashcroft, sister to the Vestige)

by HircinesHuntingGround



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Coldharbour, Daggerfall Covenant, Diary, Diary/Journal, F/F, F/M, Journal, Main Questline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Details of Vestige Morgannash Ashcroft’s life throughout Daggerfall Covenant and Planemeld via her sister’s journal. Morgannash seldom writes. Their close friend Elvira steals the journal to snoop and write. [Gabrielle/OC:Morgannash, Darien/OC:Elvira, & Skordo/OC:Guinevere]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ Ya’ll will never be rid of of me!

It’s late afternoon in Daggerfall. I’ve been at the forge all day, making swords for the Daggerfall Covenant. I’m growing weary of this war. I, Guinevere Ashcroft, set out to make weapons and armor for the Lion Guard.

I swear I’ve made enough swords for a lifetime. But this is my job.

Meanwhile, my sister, Morgannash, is out fighting the war. Commander now? Yeah. Last she wrote, she was briefly stationed at Port Hunding, got involved with some pirates?

And landed at Betnikh. Helping the Orcs there.

That’s good. She’s always doing good things.

Not just for the people within Daggerfall Covenant territory. But anyone that needs aid. She also cares about her soldiers. Something rare these days. She will fight her commanding officers to save as many of her people. Luckily, Elvira and Darien are her soldiers. 

She’s worried about my health and my sanity. I hope she’s not serious. She’s out there fighting in the war. I know they wait most of the time. But, I’m safe in the walls of Daggerfall. There’s rumors of assassins, but I’m not worried about my own safety nor our parents.

At this rate though, she might make it to Daggerfall before I can respond to her letter.

She also says most her squadrons been divided up for the sake of fanning out proper resources. Darien and Elvira are in Camlorn. Hopefully, they’re both okay? I heard about the sickness infecting the citizens. Elvi will be okay. Darien will be fine as long as long as Elvi keeps him healed.

I better call it a night. Long day tomorrow. Large order as usual and had some customs come in. I honestly don’t think my work is worth all this attention.


	2. Chapter 2

Custom order today. Special Lion Guard armor. This I can handle. As I’ve said previously, I became a blacksmith to make weapons and armor for the Lion Guard specifically. This damned war. 

I’ll never understand the politics behind it all. Just find someone to sit their Divine forsaken arse on the Ruby Throne. Words I’ll never say aloud. I’ll put my support in the soldiers for now. May my armor protect them and my swords cut down their foes.

The town crier is aggressive these days. More about Camlorn. I hear rumors all day. Bloodthorn? King Casmir is in danger? Is it a rumor? 

I’m not snooping around and playing detective. But, perhaps I should let Captain Arsein know. I’m sure he’s heard the rumors himself, but with no proof… 

I’ll go tell him.

In hindsight as someone who is not well versed in protecting oneself, I should not get involved. Luckily a guard was nearby. All because I approached Captain Aresin and told him of the rumors. Bloody assassin attacked me. 

I’m no longer getting involved. I’ll stay in my smithy all day for the rest of my life.

Hopefully Morgannash will arrive to Daggerfall soon.

For my own sanity. 

I wonder how much I should tell her in the letter? I probably already reveal too much in my journal. But, it’s my journal.

Mother and Father want me to meet suitors. I guess I’m at that age where I need to choose a spouse… They never bugged Morgannash, but she hasn’t been home longer than 3 weeks since she joined the Lion Guard 16 years ago. Meanwhile, I became an apprentice 14 years ago. I own my own smithy. Apparently my works known throughout Tamriel… I never understood why. I can always improve my trade.

I’m rambling.

Spouse.

They keep setting me up on dates with fine gentlefolk. But, I definitely find myself disinterested in them. I don’t need a Knight in Shining armor to swoop in a save me, definitely not a damsel in distress. But, I guess the gentlefolk I’ve been set up with are more interested in my family’s money and estates than me.

Being an Orc, surrounded by Breton. Including my own mother and father. It can be hard. 

The same fools that bullied my sister and I all those years ago and now they want to marry me because of father’s money.

Pathetic really.

I better call it a night before I really get into with these finer men.


	3. Chapter 3

I came across a new book today. I’ve been so used to making Breton style armor. I learned about Orsimer style. I wonder if I started offering custom armor again if people would request this style. Shame if not. It’s protective without being elaborate.

I feel like I have a lot of distaste for Bretons. They’re nice for the most part. They have their own culture for sure. My sister and I have been assimilated into  _ Society.  _ But, they still only see Orc. 

I think that’s the reason Morg ran off to be a knight and I ran to be a blacksmith. Though, I’ve always been interested in the smithy since a young age.

I hope one day to travel around Tamriel. At least, High Rock. Learn more techniques. Mother and Father want me to stay in Daggerfall.

I’m 28 now. Almost 29.

I’m much too soft-spoken or shy, compared to my journal. Don’t be fooled by the way I speak here. I can freely speak, write, my mind here. But saying these things aloud. I would die from embarrassment, if someone doesn’t cut me down first.

I received another letter from Morg. She thinks after she’s finished with Betnikh, she will head back to Daggerfall for a little. She’s on her way to Camlorn. Evli and Darien have requested backup. Well, General Gautier, Darien’s father has. 

I wonder if this is my chance to travel.

I’d be a burden. But, the camps should have established smaller forges. I could help better on the field. Fix broken swords instead of making new ones all the time.

When I see Morg, I shall ask her.

I could leave my smithy to Alain while I am gone. His work is good enough.


	4. Chapter 4

A letter came by from Morg. She’ll be in Daggerfall by next week. A lot went on while she was on Betnikh. She can’t go into details in the letter, but she’ll tell me the full story over ale.

She said her privateer friends are no longer to be trusted, save for a couple and one she’s surprised had a heart.

I dropped the news to my parents that as long as Morg will allow me to travel, I’ll be helping with the war on the lines via fixing armor and swords.

Mother won’t look me in the eyes. Father seems to understand as he was once a Lion Guard in his youth. But, they were both hoping I would wed someone and live a quiet life. Have a spouse. Have children. Domestic.

I would like that at some point in my life. But, I’m still looking for that person I can spend my life with. I need to make more friends outside this weird circle. I’ve got Elvira and Darien. Of course my sister. Maybe this adventure will do me good.

Hopefully Morg will allow me to come with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Morg should be here any day. I go back to the harbor at the end of every day to check for ships. Nothing.

There’s been murders in town. Mostly beggars. Father wants me to shut the smithy down until the killer is found. And to avoid the alleys. I think I’ll be okay. I made a compromise and shortened my hours so I’d be home during the last bit of daylight hours. But with the war, my workload is heavy. I can’t ignore direct orders from my king.

  
  


Morg’s ship came! She never seemed so glad to get off a ship. I can tell something happened on Betnikh. The air is so thick between her and the captain of the ship. Morg also brought a new friend. Lorka. Orc lady that left her clan to travel.

Good. I do appreciate aspects of the Orsimer culture. But, being a daughter in a clan means being wedded off to a chief.

Morg and I would never settle for that.

Lorka will be staying in Daggerfall for a few days and then heading out.

I told Morg about the murders and the assassins that tried to kill me. She was mad. But thankful the guards protected me.

She made her way to Captain Aresin. They discussed the assassin issue and Morg was off solving it. To remain safe, Morg made me stay with the good captain.

It wasn’t long before Morg came running back yelling about assassins being in the castle.

I didn’t know what to do but I followed.

That was a mistake. Nearly ruined Morg’s plan when the assassins tried to use me as leverage.

Certainly, my life is not worth the king’s.

Captain Aresin saved me and sent Morg to protect the king.

With the leader of this branch of assassins dead, the others swiftly surrendered. Hopefully they figure out what’s going to happen. But these assassins seem to know how to hold their tongue.

Morg needs a drink. Drinking we shall go.

Morg certainly won’t let me travel with her now. I still shall ask. I wish to leave Daggerfall. I understand why Lorka left.

But Lorka at least knows how to fight…


	6. Chapter 6

Morg is letting me come. Only if I learn some fighting. She thinks I'd be good with bow or even a sword because of the muscles I have because of smithing. I worry more because of my shy nature. I will not be able to fight an enemy. She said I’ll learn quickly that it’s either them or me. 

We are on our way slowly towards Aldcroft and then to Camlorn. We stopped by the mill. Imps and spriggans everywhere. Wyresses need help.

Morg made me stay with them. Good. I’m not sufficiently trained to fight. I talked with the Wyresses and the townsfolk. Angof. He’s our enemy. Necromancer.

I helped tend to wounds as more townsfolk came to the warded mill. Morg will be okay.

After Morg finished saving the townsfolk and dispatching the daedra and spriggans, I helped the Wyresses with the saplings. Something I can actually do besides make weapons. Plants.

With all that taken care of, we made our way, slowly, towards Aldcroft.

Hearing werewolf rumors.

Morg said she killed a werewolf back in Daggerfall. It was the cause of the murders. I wouldn’t have believed her a few days ago, but now after leaving Daggerfall….

Maybe this was a mistake to travel?

No. Never. I can do this.

Maybe if I understand the world better from first hand experience… it’ll help my confidence and maybe my craft in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ making my way downtown, walking fast. Thats a corpse. Walking faster ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Morg helped the Wyresses with the Wyrd Tree. Angof’s lackies corrupted the area. Corrupted the spirits. I helped the Wyresses cleanse the trees and saplings while Morg defended us. 

I’m glad I know a few things about plants. Despite being a blacksmith. I take care of a few plants back home. Hopefully they won’t perish while I am gone.

I am also suddenly worried for Alain. He is good at his craft, albeit pompous. But he doesn’t do as many orders. He also tends to slack off while I’m not there.

I hope we make it to a camp with a forge, so I can actually be useful.

Morg defended us whilst we healed the corruption. The Wyrd Tree is safe now. Hopefully Angof won’t return back here.

(Lurchers are such weird creatures. Is it magick that makes them move?)

  
  


We backtracked a little ways towards Daggerfall. Ran into super aggressive harpies. This noble wanted us to help put this mercenary band with the harpies. I let Morg handle this and stayed at the camp. Felt rather out of place and unwanted.

The leader’s sister came barging into the camp throwing accusations at the noble. I leant an ear towards her. 

Something is fishy. Morg’s returned with 4 of the eggs and the leader hasn’t. His sister mentioned a fishery nearby.

In hindsight, I should not run towards the shack, without a weapon. 

Being saved all the time sucks.

Maybe I am a damsel in distress?

Bumzog saved me. He knows something is wrong with this job, but the money means a lot to him. He can’t go back to the streets, begging. I don’t blame him but…

Morg and I found the leader, Gelvin, in the fishery. We searched the house top to bottom. Found a letter. 

They poisoned the harpies to make them aggressive. Then wanted to look good by dispatching them.

Morg told Gelvin to do the right thing. If she needed to help pay for the Daggers’ services she would. But the noble needed to pay for his actions.

I typically am a pacifist, but I think this man is vile for corrupting the harpies.

Morg sent me back to the camp before she confronted the noble. I know not what happened, but I imagine he is no longer with us.

Morg paid the mercenaries with the noble’s coffers. Gelvin didn’t want to take it at first, but the Daggers deserve to continue being good mercenaries. Hopefully they don’t get into trouble.

Now, we make our way towards Aldcroft. It’s been a long few days. Already I miss my bed. Morg says I will grow used to the bed roll. She always amazes me. I swear I’ve seen her fall asleep standing up at full attention. With her eyes open. She must’ve learned that in training.

It won’t be long until we get to run into Darien and Elvira in Camlorn. I got a small letter from Elvi. Darien’s being his typical lady-loving self, even though he’s got Elvi. Elvi is so…. chill? She’s normally really hot-headed and willing to fight everyone, but even when Darien flirts with other women, she doesn’t bat an eye.

I’d be too shy to say anything, but I would certainly be upset?

Not that it matters. I haven’t found someone to be jealous over yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ here’s Morgannash!

_ Guinevere. You’ll find someone eventually. And don’t worry about needing to be saved. You weren’t here to fight, but you are doing a superb job traveling. It’ll take time. As long as we can get you to a point where you can defend yourself. We don’t need you fighting. _

_ Also, I forgot to mention to you. On my way towards the fishery after you, I was attacked by daedra?? They spawned in front of me. Cold fire…. _

_ I think I was actually afraid for a bit. _

_ It’s certainly easier to tell you here in the journal than in person. _

_ Hopefully you do not think your sister is a coward. _

  * **_**_Morgan_**_**

  
  


Oh, Morg! You are positively wonderful! I never tell you enough in person! You have every right to be afraid! It doesn’t make you a coward at all!

But these daedra spawning. That does seem like trouble. Do you think you angered someone? 

Could it be Angof? Or someone else?

You said you’ve made enemies over the years in the Lion Guard…?

  * Guin

  
  


_ It could be anyone at this point? 16 years of service. I’ve upset commanding officers. Pissed off some other soldiers. Certainly annoyed the Oblivion out of civilians. The countless dastardly villains. But, my gut is telling me that daedra summoning was something bigger.  _

_ Let’s take care of Glenumbra and the Daggerfall Covenant before we worry about daedra summoning. _

_ It could’ve been an accident. _

  * **_**_Morgan_**_**

  
  


Let’s. Two sisters on a mission to save Glenumbra from necromancers and corruption.

  * Guin


	9. Chapter 9

After the harpy incident, we finally made our way towards Aldcroft. It’s been a long time since we left Daggerfall and Morg needs to help anyone we run across.

We actually ran into a ghost. He was trying to find a treasure in Dresan. He unfortunately was killed. I helped solve the puzzle and Morg protected me from the bandits.

This is rather thrilling! 

The puzzle opened the well up. Morg jumped in first and I followed after. I’ll need to fix up Morg’s armor, she dented it on a rock. I had to help her get to shore after the wind was knocked out of her. Luckily, I was there! 

She took the armor off. She’s got a nice bruise on her side. Nothing felt broken to her. Of course she would know.

There’s a library down here. Daedric library. No real treasure. That ghost outside was a little disappointed but told us to bring the books to his friend in Aldcroft. At least we are headed that way.

We ran into a bandit camp. Nobles have been kidnapped. Morg helped out the Lion Guards save them. We also ran into a recruit that had been captured. We helped and retrieved the stolen plans from General Gautier. Darien’s father. We helped the recruit back to the camp and handed over the plans. He got a scolding, but after his punishment he wants to treat Morg to drinks. Surprised she accepted.

Finally in Aldcroft. A bed at the inn! 

The duke is missing. Kidnapped. Morg is going to investigate. She bought a cheap replacement armor. I’ll need to visit the forge and refit hers. Hopefully, they’ll let me use it. Fixing her armor shouldn’t take long. She might be back with the duke before then but I’ll try to have it fixed for her.


	10. Chapter 10

I finished Morg’s armor. Made it sturdier. The local smithy asked me for tips. Once he found out who I was, he wanted me to do a special commission. I gave him the unfortunate news that I’m not taking orders at the time. He can place an order with Alain back in Daggerfall. The smithy said he would wait til I returned to Daggerfall.

Morg came back late in the night with the duke and another Lion Guard, Gloria. After a good night’s rest, the duke and Gloria wanted Morg to look for werewolves hidden amongst the Camlorn refugees. 

Man if there’s werewolves already here on Aldcroft.

I do hope Darien and Elvi are okay! They’re in Camlorn as we speak. I shouldn’t worry too much.

Morg had to go out and capture a werewolf and learn the plans of Angof. I’ll pray to the Divines to protect her.

The duke isn’t feeling well and collapsed. I helped him upstairs to the bed. He’s been infected. Oh, I hope there’s a way to help him. Right now we can only treat his symptoms.

Morg came back later with an antidote. But Gloria had to give her life as she had Faolchu’s blood. Her blood stopped the duke from transforming. 

With the duke cured and the werewolves stopped in Aldcroft, we can slowly make our way to Camlorn. We leave on the morrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Morg stopped to help missing women in Hag Fen. It's a shame what people will do for some gold. But times are desperate during war. I’ll try to look on the brighter side. Morg is out here helping, despite having orders to go directly to Camlorn. 

After saving the women, a wyress wanted Morg to kill the hagraven that had accepted the women in a trade. End her tyranny. Of course Morg would help.

She quickly returned after slaying the wretched and twisted creature.

And then we finally set our way out towards Camlorn. We should be there tomorrow. 

I heard rumors the city has been overtaken with werewolves and infected citizens.

What the hell has Darien and Elvira been doing?

I’ll pray to the Divines for their safety…

  
  


_ Sister. You worry far too much about our friends! I’ve been writing letters to Elvi as Darien is incompentent. Also, General Gautier had been updating me. Faolchu’s werewolf army is great in number, the Lion Guard are doing their best to fend them off. But, we need a strategy to take back Camlorn. Letting them have the city momentarily is one of those strategies.  _


	12. Chapter 12

Morg helped save this bandit’s father. Other people have been saved but, cultist got away while she saved people. A price was paid. The Lion Guards that surrounded the city didn’t budge a finger and then yelled at a commander. They yelled at Morg for letting the cultist get away.

Morg scolded them. If they hadn’t been scared or lazy the cultists wouldn't have gotten away. If they’d listened to a former bandit perhaps, the city could’ve been saved. If she was in charge of this section of soldiers they wouldn’t have disgraced the Lion Guards.

I’ve never seen her so worked up. It went on for an hour. I nearly went to Camlorn on my own!

_ These soldiers need to stop relying on their commanders or the strong adventurer that wanders by. The bandit was a good guy that fell into a bad choice but he was there to save his father from the cultist and he said he no longer ran with the bandits. I swear by the Eight. Once I find out their commanding officer I will scold them as well! _

Morg. It’s okay. I think they understand now!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal is Guinevere  
Italics are Morgannash  
Bold is Elvira

We met up with General Gautier outside the city walls. There are werewolves everywhere. Morg talked to him first about the Lion Guards we ran into earlier. He would look into who was in command.

I stayed with the general while Morg went inside. I asked him if he’d seen Darien or Elvi. He said Darien was in the city attempting to take it back from the inside. Elvira is with him but she’s been able to sneak in and out of the city and pass messages between father and son. Perhaps due to Khajiiti heritage she can easily sneak around?

Morg was able to take the main gate and she found Darien and Elvi. I’m currently in the inn with Elvi. Darien is out protecting citizens. Elvi’s been overworking with her magicka and needs to rest. She was so glad when she ran into Morg.

Morg returned. With the help of an alchemist, she was able to help cure citizens of Camlorn. She defeated Faolchu. Camlorn is finally back in our hands.

We still have Angof left.

For now, at least we can rest.

They can rest.

General Gautier requested I fix armor and sharpen swords if I could. Anything for the Lion Guards. 

I heard Elvi yelling at Darien. Asking another girl out. How she puts up with him?

**Look, Guinny. If he would just flirt, I don’t mind. It’s when he starts asking them out for drinks or dates… Like the girls have no idea he has a girlfriend. I think he forgets sometimes.** ** **

Elvi, please don’t take my journal from me like that. The ink can smudge. It’s important I detail Morg’s life.

**I need to snoop. Both of you need to find someone to date. Nice girl for Morggy. We can find someone for you, Guinny. You’re pretty and your work is top notch! I don’t use armor or swords, but even I can tell. Someone has to be interested in you. Besides, you are positively darling. Morggy will find a pretty gal one day. Many girls will swoon for a nice lady knight and one that could pick them up with ease. Just need to find someone to mess with Miss Resting Bitch Face.**

_ Okay. Els. I know I’m stoic… but I’m far from a bitch. _

**Yea. That’s true. But Morggy, if you look angry all the time, how will the cute girls find you?**

Both of you! I swear! This is my journal! Detailing our adventure! Not gossip!

**Yea, sure Guinny. I’ll be snooping more often now. Make sure all the juicy details of Glenumbra get put into this book!**


	14. Chapter 14

With Camlorn safe, General Gautier wants us to make our way to the redoubt. There’s a troop of soldiers and they’re fighting hordes of undead right now. Ones that Angof has brought back.

Vile creatures. I detest them. These soldiers are more than likely fighting their fallen comrades and that’s disgusting. 

I hope to never be brought back as a zombie. I should have a priest of Arkay bless me now. Save my soul now.

We made it to the Redoubt. Darien and Elvira stayed back in Camlorn and they’ll meet up with us later. They want to help with the citizens and clean up. They’ll be okay now.

Morg went to save some troops struggling with the zombies. And the captain here sent her on way to find a skilled mage by the name Gabrielle Benele. Morg will be okay.

I grew restless while Morg was away. Started working at the forge. Fixing armor. Sharpening swords. There enough raw material to make a dagger for myself. Not that I plan on using it. But, it’s made and I can at least learn to defend myself.

Morg returned with the mage. She said she fought a dremora. But. they have the means to defeat Angof. Finally, we can save Glenumbra.

_ Guinevere. Gabrielle… Ah, there’s no easy way to write this. She’s very pretty. And I think I have what one would call a crush? I hope these feelings fade. They are a hindrance. I pray she never looks in your journal, Guin. _

Morg, you must not say that! You go tell this mage how you feel! You never know!?

_ Guin. That’s moving too fast. I cannot just tell her I think she’s pretty when I first met her. _

You tell her she’s pretty, right now. Or I’ll do it.

_ Guin. _

Morg told Gabrielle she was beautiful. Gabrielle seemed flustered. Not more flustered than my sister. Morg ran away. I now feel bad for Gabrielle. She seems like a nice gal. Understanding. She seemed a little nervous? Like Gabrielle is the type that gets absorbed into her work and doesn’t think too much about love or romance. And Morg sent her into thinking mode.

_ Guin do not gossip like this. Els will read this and make fun of me. I do not think I can face Gabrielle now. We need her help to defeat Angof. She helped me with the pendant as I helped her earlier. This is… a predicament.  _


	15. Chapter 15

Morg is less nervous about Gabrielle now. I still catch her trying to not stumble. Physically and verbally. It’s rather cute.

Morg has taught me a few self defense with the dagger now. At least when I follow her into the battlefields I won’t die easily. I still need to find a Priest of Arkay. I do not want Angof to bring me back to life should I perish. Or any other necromancer. But certainly not an evil one bent on destroying the Covenant.

We stopped by Crosswych before heading to the graveyard where Angof is. Gabrielle is with us. I’m surprised Morg didn’t fall of her horse.

The bandits have completely taken this city. That former bandit from before was there. He was trying to liberate the city. Morg gladly offered her help. I stayed at the inn with Gabrielle.

She asked a lot of questions about Morg. Our past. Our childhood. Orcs being raised by Breton nobles. What it was like for us both.

Hard. Troubling. We are both privileged and blessed. We have money. We have leverage because of our name. But we are still orcs and nothing will change that. No amount of Breton training or our Breton names will change that.

Morg actually changed her name. She was Morganna for 14 years and she wanted a more Orcish name. Morgannash was what she came up with. It’s cute. She tried. Hardly anyone calls her by her first name. It’s mostly Commander Ashcroft. I call her Morg. Elvi calls her Morggy. Darien calls her Morgan. ** _. _ **

I’m not sure what intrigued Gabrielle. But it fascinated her. She showed me some easy magic. Warding spell and fireball. I’m not very good with magick but at least if it comes to it, I can at least throw a shield up.

Back to being an orc though.

Bretons tend to mistreat us until they learn our family name. And when Orcs find out we are adopted sometimes they shun us. No one is outwardly mean or cruel now that we are adults.

Morg is also a commander. If anyone is she does have the authority to throw them in the stocks or jail. She never abuses her power as such but she can.

I suppose being a master blacksmith came from being an Orc. But even if I had been born a Breton, I think I still would’ve fallen in love with the forge.

I’m getting so off track today.

I want Morg to be happy and Gabrielle is a sweetheart. I do hope it works out.

Mother and father gave us the best life they could. After losing their own children in an accident, they tried to foster that love for us. They do love us. It just feels more superficial. They wanted to do good by us.

Crosswych has been freed from the bandits. We are going to take one more night to rest before heading towards Angof. I may return to the Redoubt and work on the forge. I would only get in the way. I’ll have Morg take me back to the redoubt tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿ this might on hiatus for a bit? I broke my pc and I’m playing in laptop which works but its slow! Lol  
Also the event!? Gotta slay dragons ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

I ended up tagging along with Morg. It was decided that I’d be safer with her since there were plans of Darien and Sir Lanis meeting up at the graveyard. Gabrielle is already with us.

There was a vile, thick miasma around the graveyard. To keep us out? It’s poisonous. Morg was okay because of the talisman Gabrielle purified. 

Gabi kept a ward around her and me while we snuck through. We followed the sound of coughing. That lead us to Darien and Elvi. Other knights as well. Elvi had some knight warded and Darien was fighting undead between coughing fits, darting back into Elvi’s ward. Gabi stepped in and made Elvi’s ward bigger. If I could use magicka better I would’ve helped.

The necromancers in the area are unaffected. They probably have talismans. Morg went out to gather talismans from the necromancers. We still needed to find Angof. 

The crypt was sealed up tight. Gabi and Elvi both used their magick to bring the seal down. Darien and Morg fought off the undead that were attracted to us. 

I did nothing. I am merely a witness to this adventure and I am beginning to realize how unprepared I actually am. 

With the ward down, we all ran into the crypt. The other knights followed behind us. Gabi stayed up to reseal the entrance. She would catch up as soon as she could.

Something about being trapped in a crypt with a necromancer is rather unsettling.

We needed keys to unlock the area Angof had ran into. Fighting a few undead and break some traps. With Morg and Darien on the offensive side and Gabi and Elvi protecting and healing with their magick, there’s no way Angof would be able to make it out alive. We also had Sir Lanis and the Lion Guards. 

After retrieving the keys, we unlocked the door. Morg ran in. There he was. The necromancer that had sent Glenumbra into turmoil with his cultist and raising the undead. Darien followed after. Gabi, Elvi and I ran in after him.

He seemed to be a formidable foe. I’ve never fought, but Darien and Morg struggled to fight. Gabi and Elvi both threw up wards to protect them both from poisonous miasma. They protected me as well.

He fell. Slain by Morg and Darien. 

The tangled roots withered. They didn’t die completely. Eventually, they should wither without Angof’s magic. 

Gabi opened a portal to the Redoubt. We all went through. 

Darien nearly collapsed on Elvi. They started bickering before slowly walking off to the tent. By their conversation, I don’t think Darien is as tired as he is pretending to be. Morg, however, did collapse. Gabi reached her before me.

She’ll be okay.

Overworked. I paced forever while Gabi and other healers assessed Morg.

Exhaustion.

Gabi is worried too. That’s a relief.

We need to rest now.

I hear rumors of trouble in Stormhaven.

Nightmares?

This can’t be good….

I must sleep. It’s late into the night. I hear Morg talking with Gabi. Darien is snoring in his tent. Elvi should be with him.

I hope I can find someone to have a relationship with. As long as he will treat me properly….


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal is Guin, Bold is Elvira, italics are Morg.

I hardly did any work and I still slept nearly all day. Despite orders to rest, both Darien and Morg are training. A push up contest?

Elvi is cheering them on. Gabi is wanting to scold them both I can tell, but I think she is distracted. Morg is in plain clothing instead of the armor. Actually, Morg is purposely flashing her abs. Intimidation towards Darien or showing off to Gabi? Both? 

**Both! She is stronger than Darien! He should lose. I hope he does. Teach him some humility.**

Elvi, the ink smudged! I swear. I’ve heard Morg say she can carry Darien with ease. Granted, I’m shorter than him, I think I could at least pick him up. Though without the armor. Isn’t that armor annoying Elvi? I know he likes to lean on you when he’s pretending to be hurt so he can be coddled.

**He does like being coddled? As long as it’s me coddling him, I don’t mind. I think he tried to make moves at Gabrielly. I don’t think she understood him or she’s got her eyes on someone else.**

I love how my journals turned into gossip central once we got with you, Elvi.

**Well, unlike you two, I keep up with the gossip in the cities. You’ll never believe, Eloisa finally found a man to marry her.**

Eloisa?

_ Eloisa? Is she the one that pushed Guinevere into the bay? Took Derrick’s shoes and hid them in the castle? He got into trouble?  _

**She’s that one. Some ex-Lion Guard that’s twice her age. Arranged partially I think? Parents set her up and he fell in love. How I don’t have a clue. Also congrats on winning the contest Morggy. I wore Darien out last night so I know he was near his limit.**

Elvira Wendell! Do not talk about that in my journal! In fact I should destroy these pages officially! That’s it end of entry! No more gossip!

**Baby Guinny!**

_ Els please leave my sister alone. She can’t help that she cares only about her work and not finding romance yet. Speaking of romance, Gabrielle has agreed to try dating. She’s unsure with her work and my work how we can work this out, but I want it to work. If I have to cut back my service or even quit, I will. That’s extreme now that I say it. And please do not let Gabrielle read this and don’t you dare say a word Els. _

**I wouldn’t dream of ruining your chances with Gabrielly! She’s a wonderful gal. Very fun. A little weird but whatever floats your boat Morggy. Now, I’ll let you two gossip I better tend to Darien and his ‘wounds’.**

That’s it! I’m not allowing you either to touch this journal again!


	18. Chapter 18

We started on our way towards Koeglin. We stopped by Crosswych again. The town seems to be improving by the day since we’ve liberated it. I’m glad.

_ That bandit really knew what he was going on about. I’m glad Crosswych is safe and I’m glad he was able to help me. Or rather, that we helped each other. I did find out who was in charge of that small section of Lion Guards. Sent a very charged letter to the commander of that unit. It doesn’t surprise me. This commander and I have never gotten along. _

Oh? Do tell then.

_ What happened to no gossip, Guinevere? _

Tis my journal. Your gossip is permitted. Elvi’s is not.

_ I'll be sure to tell Els that when we meet again. Hopefully soon. It’s Commander Ainscorn. His father owns the small woodworking shop in Daggerfall. He was always playing with us. Had a crush on you at one point, but then made fun of our tusks. I punched him. He made life hell for us after that. When we joined the Lion Guards together, he didn’t change and tried to undermine my accomplishments several times. He got into trouble. I’m honestly surprised he is still apart of the Lion Guards but. They need people with the war going on. They should’ve demoted him at least. _

Oh? He had a crush on me? I never knew. He’s not my type at all. I need a dashing knight.

_ I’m sure you’ll find someone. I’m awfully surprised Gabrielle decided to date me. Or at least try. I hope I don’t muck it up. Maybe I’ll see if there’s some dangerous mystical ruins she wants to visit and protect her while she researches.  _

Wouldn’t you have better luck at a dunmer cornerclub’s basement?

_ Guinevere. We are ending this entry now. _


	19. Chapter 19

We made it to Koeglin. Morg got sidetracked saving some sailors from pirates. I stayed away from the fray but she told me the first mate had Elvira’s name. I guess it’s a popular Breton name. She was more chipper than our Elvira.

So Koeglin. People are having dreams. And they’re starting to believe them. I heard someone mention Vaermina. She has a lot to do with this doesn’t she? There was a Knight of the Flame in the stocks.

The constable said she was a traitor and she said she wasn’t. A courier should’ve been there to give the message.

He was kidnapped by some slavers.

The constable is worried about the knight being a traitor when he has allowed slavers into his port!?

Ridiculous.

Morg fought some daedric. Confirmation of Vaermina’s involvement.

There’s trouble up in the castle to the North. We will head there next.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Morg. Regular is Guin. Bolded Italics are Gabrielle.

_ Guin, I ran into more daedra that were summoned in front of me. Happened once while I was helping the sailors and another time when I was helping the farms outsides Koeglin. They had nothing to do with Vaermina. It’s troubling. _

_ That’s three times they’ve been summoned in front of me. Specifically for me. _

Could it still be someone you pissed off? That Constable was pretty shady. Maybe he made a deal with someone else? His dreams were because of Vaermina.

_ I wish that were the case. My gut is telling me otherwise. Even Gabrielle thought it was strange. She tried to solve it. But the runes are gone by the time we kill the daedra. It’s always cold near the area and I have an idea of who it might be, but I also have no idea why. And I hope I am wrong. _

Who?

_ The blue flames and the coldfire all keep pointing towards Molag Bal. And I hope I am wrong. I hope it’s the Worm Cult or some worshippers. Not the Daedric Prince of Domination. God of Schemes. Lord of Brutality. Among a few names. _

** _I don’t mean to pry, Morgannash. I can do more research into Molag Bal. I hope you are wrong too. It doesn’t make sense why a Daedric Prince would send them to you? You’re not a devout Divine worshipper nor any other Daedric Prince. - G.B._ **

_ I believe in the Eight. But I don’t pray when it’s convenient. I’ve messed up peoples’ plans, but never interacted with a Prince. Unless you count right now, with Vaermina. Sorry, Guin. Gabrille started to read what I was writing over my shoulder. You’ve gone to bed by now, so I’ll leave this in your tent. _

** _Sorry, Guinevere. I didn’t know it was yours! You must think I am a horrible person! - G.B._ **

I don’t mind. It’s Morg’s adventure and the occasional gossip. You’ll need to ask Morg about certain entries though.

All of this sounds problematic irregardless of who is sending the daedra. They need to stop. We already have enough problems. Those poor farms were devastated by daedra and their worshippers. These nightmares caused by Vaermina are getting worse. 

I’m glad we are here are Alcaire Castle finally. Less thrilled about the Alik’r Army outside the gate. We are all in the Daggerfall Covenant. Is something going on?

_ Duke Nathaniel married King Fahara’jad’s daughter. I don't know too much about the politics of it. But it does seem odd to send a whole army to your daughter’s spouse. I’ve already got plans to talk to Sir Hughes. He’ll know what to do. If Gabrielle gets ahold please don’t read towards the beginning. There’s rather embarrassing stuff I’ve written. _

** _Now, I’m curious. I’ll respect your privacy. I’ll only read and write when I have your permission. This is rather enthralling though. Like trying to pass notes in class without getting caught. - G.B._ **

Except we are all adults and there’s no consequence. It’s easier for me to write my thoughts. As it’s obvious in person, I’m shy and fluster easily. It’s hard to talk to Morg in person sometimes. She always looks so angry. As her sister, I know she’s hardly angry.

_ I feel wounded, Guin! We should stop before this starts a gossip session. All we are missing is Els. _

Elvi is still in Camlorn. She will be traveling ahead of Darien. There’s something she wants to tell in person and not via letter. Perhaps she has to go back to Elsweyr or something.

_ Right. Sometimes it’s easy to forget Els is a khajiit. You forget the tail is there and unless you touch her arms or back, you hardly notice the fur. She’s basically a bosmer. _

Don’t tell her that!? Remember when Darien first met Elvi? Pulled right on her tail!

_ It was love at first tail tug for Els. Hopefully it’s good news whatever she decides to bring to us. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	21. Chapter 21

A lot has happened. I’ll do my best to recall it all. It’s all a little fuzzy. Morg is not with me right now. I hope she returns soon.

I hear the gossip about Koeglin. Funny. They talk about all that happened and the same thing is happening here.

Morg talked with the knights and had to go on a goose chase. Duchess Lakana had a food taster die from poison. Alik’r Poison. Scary. She didn’t trust anyone besides her personal scout and I don’t blame her.

Morg had to question a bunch of people. Lead her to the army on Alcaire’s castle. Fought some Alik’r soldiers. Sparring. If either of them had been serious I think there’d be bloodshed. She got information on who procured the poison.

One of the Knights meant to protect the duchess.

Morg ran off and found her. I fear she’s no longer with us. She went to meet with Sir Hughes. I went back to the Castle to help relieve some stress. Help out. Talk with the Duke and Duchess. Morg would help them.

Mistake.

Sir Hughes came in after me. Yelling about betrayal. He headed straight for the Duchess’ room. I stopped him.

Or rather tried.

He pushed me down. I blacked out.

My head still hurts. I’ve got a nice gash on my forehead and a rather deep cut on my harm. I hope neither scar badly.

What little time I was able to buy for Morg helped.

The Duchess is safe. Wounded. But she is expected to recover. I hope she does! She was really nice despite being distrustful of us at first.

Sir Hughes ran off. Before the knights had time to react. Morg ran off after him.

I think she was more upset about me being injured than the Duchess.

I’ll be okay.

Gabrielle has stayed here. She’s trying to help out with the dreams and the daedric aspect of this all.

A lot’s going on and this is going to get worse I fear.

Vaermina’s got a strong grip on Stormhaven.

Each time we get further away from Daggerfall the stronger her grip on reality.

With High King Emeric in Wayrest. Right there in the middle. Certainly he’d be safe?

I’ll pray to the Divines. Arkay? Akatosh? Stendarr? Everyone? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I changing canon? Yes. Because Lakana deserves to live. I will fight for that. Idc if I mess stuff later on. ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal is Guin. Bold is Elvira.

I’ve been on bedrest. Ordered by none other than Elvira. She healed up my wounds as they were superficial but demanded I rest. 

Duchess Lakana is expected to make a full recovery. She wants to thank me and Morg. I’m no hero. I feel I only got in the way.

Morg had to rally a small legion of knights to overthrow the corrupt knight in charge. How she manages to do anything?!

She brought Sir Hughes to face justice. 

She had a hard time deciding his fate. 

He tried to take the life of the Duchess he was supposed to protect based on dreams. Even though these dreams were placed by a daedra. You shouldn’t believe your dreams. Otherwise, I’d be living in the delusion I was married to some gentleman and he wanted me to quit the smithy to become a housewife. 

I wouldn’t mind cutting back hours at the Smithy but I would not quit.

Also, I’ve been given permission to write about Elvira. 

She’s pregnant.

She’s already looked ahead at the moons near her due date and knows what furstock she is possibly having.

She hasn’t told Darien yet.

He’s going through a lot right now with helping Camlorn. She doesn’t mind telling him they’re pregnant, but since she knows the child she is having quite possibly is a quadrapedable… she doesn’t know how Darien is going to take to the idea of a four-legged furry child.

It’s always hard to forget she’s Khajiit. Ohmes-raht. The tail should give it away.

Elvi is planning on staying with the Lion Guard and Darien as long as her pregnancy will allow.

How she found out? I can’t do magick. But, she said she was trying to relieve some of the pain she had in her abdomen. Thinking it was cramping for her cycle. But something felt different. She’s now a few weeks late on her cycle and she’s been having morning sickness. Which she says is all day long… Darien’s favorite bread triggers the worst sickness. How she’s managed to hide anything this long amazes me….

Darien’s on his way here to help with Morg for a bit. So, we will be together for a bit. She plans on telling him when he arrives.

I’m sure he’ll be excited. He’s talked about wanting a kid sometimes. To me. Not with Elvi. 

Elvi will know now that I’ve written this done. Sorry, Darien! But, he said he wants a kid. He doesn’t know how good a father he will be but, he will try his best.

He also said he hopes Elvi’s the mother. They are dating officially. They should get married, but both have decided that it’s not in their future. They’re both weird.

I must go. I need to rest and my journal is being confiscated…

**Darien has never said anything about kids to me. This is a new revelation. I’ll be sure to tell him when I see him. I’m either having a senche or senche-raht. But there’s also a chance of a pahmar-raht. But Masser will be full. I’m not sure about Secunda. Either way, we are having a big child. I do want a senche or senche-raht. They’re so beautiful! Thank you, Guinny. You and Morggy shall be godparents. You better love this child like they are your own.**


	23. Chapter 23

I’m still on bedrest and I wish to leave this Divine-forsaken castle. 

The Redguard army has left the castle now that Duchess Lakana is no longer in danger. Morg and Gabi have made their way around the area. Researching the Daedra that are being summoned near her and trying to find a way to break Vaermina’s hold on Stormhaven.

I’m finally well enough to travel. Elvi is headed back to Camlorn. I’m positive to yell at Darien. 

Even with Elvi’s masterful healing, this cut was pretty deep. At least, it helped saved the Duchess. 

We made our way towards Wayrest.

Of course, Morg’s hero attitude got us side tracked. An abbey. For Azura.

A Daedric Prince.

To each their own.

Certainly different than the Vaermina worshippers we’ve run into.

I stayed at the inn in Wayrest. Morg went to deal with the dreugh. She came back covered in mud. Gabi worried about her. Adorable.

_ Guinevere. While you were in the abbey, Gabrielle and I came to the conclusion about those daedra. It has be Molag Bal. _

_ More were summoned on the way back to the abbey. And this talking skull said my soul had been tainted with the Daedric Prince of Domination. I fear for my life. _

_ I’ve never done anything to garner the attention of daedra. Save for trying to stop Vaermina’s followers right now. _

Is there anything that can be done? Stendarr? Can he help?

_ I went to a shrine and prayed. But, I don’t know if that helped. At least with Gabrielle nearby, these other daedra have a hard time doing anything. _


	24. Chapter 24

My wound is healed enough for me to walk around. I went with Morg when she was summoned to meet High King Emeric. Both thanked her on saving Duchess Lakana. Of course Morg had to let them both know I had been the one to actually stop it. Queen Maraya gave me the biggest hug. I am so embarrassed. I’m so underdressed…

King Emeric wants to send Morg to investigate the missing stone from the Abbey at a betrothal party. 

Queen Maraya wants me to stay in the castle for dinner. I want to refuse. I’m so…

I don’t deserve this.

I did nothing that deserves this.

I’m going to go to the mountains and become a hermit.

It doesn’t help King Emeric decided to praise my smithing work. The swords above the throne are my work. That I can tell. But…!

Why am I so well known!?


	25. Chapter 25

_ Guinevere, you deserve every single ounce of praise they have given you. I've already told you. You were brave for protecting the Duchess. Though, stupid. _

_ Vaermina was at the estate. Made a mess of things there too. But, I’ve returned the stone back to the Abbey. _

_ Can you believe Azura spoke to me? Gabrielle was also shocked. Like I know Daedric Princes are overall evil but…  _

_ Anyhow, you were asleep when we made it back to Wayrest. Snuggled up in the guest room at the castle. Adorable.  _

_ Gabrielle and I will be at the inn. We will be talking to the king in the morning. But there’s more to this plot and this Omen.  _


	26. Chapter 26

Morg went off to fight the ogres and the king fell ill while she was gone. I sat and comforted Queen Maraya as there was nothing else I could do. 

I so hope Morg returns shortly and safely. I hope King Emeric recovers. He is the centerstone to the Covenant. If he falls… I fear what could happen to us all.

I need to go. There’s a lot going on around me and the queen needs my attention. 

Please Morgannash… hurry.


	27. Chapter 27

_ I collapsed the cave the ogres were stationed and the general ran off to Wayrest. He’s under Vaermina’s spell but, he’s also betrayed us all. I’m done with this all. _

_ I found out through Azura that King Emeric has fallen to Vaermina’s traps. She gave me a powerful stone. Duskstone. To help with entering the king’s dream. Gabrielle studied it on our way back to the castle.  _

_ Ran into Guin and the Abbot. Had a brief conversation. Gabrielle got the stone to open a way into the king’s dream.  _

I'm so glad Morg made it in time. I hope we can save the king. Gabrielle tells me that they ran into an anchor of some sorts. From Coldharbour. Daedra were spawning all around and Morg had to fight them off. 

Gabi said that Molag Bal spoke to them while laughing. It sounds absolutely frightening. I’m glad I’m not there but, this is alarming. I hope Morg will be okay. I hope nothing happens to her or Gabi.


	28. Chapter 28

_ I went into King Emeric’s dream. It was a MESS. I feel a little bad for his majesty, but I also am glad he is a normal person like us. I don’t want to go into too much details as he might not like what we encountered getting out amongst the public. _

_ But he is safe now. We have a new friend. He reminds me a lot of father when he was younger and cared for us. I’m glad this over with. _

_ But we have another issue. The other Daedric Prince. _

_ Molag Bal. _

_ I see Gabrielle told you about those ‘anchors’ we ran into. It was horrifying and I’m glad no civilians were around. But it seems like it’s only a matter of time before they pop up everywhere.  _

_ I hope we can figure something out. _

_ Also, Gabrielle and I are officially dating.  _

Congrats! I’m so happy for you! You two are really cute and really good for each other!

But, back to Molag Bal. This does sound like a bigger issue at hand. These ‘anchors’. Gabi is an expert in this daedra field can she find anything?

Or the Mages Guild?

Can’t they help?

_ Perhaps. I was going to ask Gabrielle, but she’s seemed stumped when we encounter them on the road. _

_ I’m just glad right now to have a break. _

_ We can go back to Daggerfall. _

_ I plan on introducing Gabrielle to mother and father. I’m not sure how they’ll take it. But, I think it’ll be okay. _

I hadn’t even thought of returning home now that Stormhaven and King Emeric are safe. I could open my shop back up. That sounds nice.


	29. Chapter 29

Finally back home.

It feels great to be at my smithy. And it’s still standing. Alain didn’t let it burn down! It seems he did the minimum amount of work though. I’ll need to remake a few of these blades. And this chestplate still has a dent.

I’ll have Morg scold him for me. I don't have the heart. 

It’s nice to hear all these rumors about Morg in the city. They’re talking about everything she’s done.

And the rumors have given her the credit of saving Duchess Lakana. Thank the Divines.

My workload seems to be heavier. Duke Nathaniel put in an order. And so did King Emeric. Those two.

They could’ve asked me in person.

My work isn’t worth the commission they gave me.

I slept in my own bed last night. And it wasn’t as comfortable. I couldn’t sleep at all. I hope Vaermina hasn’t gotten a hold of my dreams!

I should stop by the temple. Stendarr protect me. I shall also get reblessed by Arkay. I cannot be raised by a necromancer. Even if those Reachmen are no longer a threat.

Gabi is having a blast in Daggerfall. She’s been here before, mostly on work. So it’s different when you actually have time to see the city. Plus she’s staying at Morg’s apartment. She met our parents and she only accidentally sent a few books flying from the parlor in her nervous state. I joked she would’ve done worse with Morg. Morg said no joking and then made a bet.

I feel bad I won the bet. I will happily take that gold.

Thank you, Morg!

_ I can’t believe you called that. I told Gabrielle afterwards. I couldn’t contain it. My apologies. She seemed okay. Actually, I don't think she minded at all. _

_ Should I pay you directly or leave it at the smithy? _

_ Also Alain has been thoroughly disciplined as you have asked. He will no longer slack off. So he has said. Poor boy. _

Pay me directly or leave it in my room. If you leave it in the open at the smith, there's a chance Alain will mistake it as his.

He has some talent. But he’s …. lazy.

Thank you.


	30. Chapter 30

I got 250 gold from Morg for the bet. That’ll last me awhile. Though, I don’t actually spend my gold. I save it. I have my smithy… there’s a room for me to sleep in. I’m not particular about furniture and style… or clothing for that matter. As long as they’re good quality and are able to last a long time. And breathable! The forge can be unbearable!

It’s strange. We’ve been gone for awhile. A couple months? I’m not sure… but having this down time is almost…

Unbearable dare I say.

I feel as though something may happen.

But I know it’s just nerves. Being so close to combat and being on the move all the time!

It’s painfully slow. 

I finished the commission for the Duke and sent it with the best rider! Next is the King’s commission.

I’m almost scared to have something sent to him.

If he does not like it! I shall be ashamed!

This one shouldn’t take too long!

Gabi and Morg are staying at my place now. It’s way past midnight! They were kicked out of the inn. Morg getting into brawls again. She normally does that, I guess the innkeep had enough.

After Gabi got Morg situated in the spare bed she told me a strange woman approached them on their way out of the inn. Morg tried to fight her too. Gabi told the woman to come to the smithy the next afternoon to talk with Morg.

Strange. Who could want Morg that late at night?

They probably recognized her from all her accomplishments.

She deserves that.

  
  



	31. Chapter 31

_ Something about a Benefactor? She was wearing the same robes as those Azura worshippers? _

_ Divines my head is killing me! How much did I fucking drink last night!? _

_ Let me eat and then go to this address she gave me. _

_ Weird woman. _

_ I wonder if Gabrielle can heal my headache?- M.A. _


	32. Chapter 32

Morg hasn’t returned home since she left 8 hours ago. If she was needed, she’d usually come tell us.

Gabi is pacing around the forge and I’ve stopped several close calls. I told her to go look for her. I’d close the smithy early and help.

We looked everywhere well into passed midnight. Nothing. No one’s seen her. How do you not see a rather large Orc woman? There's not many in Daggerfall and most the city knows us, especially now.

I took Gabi back home. Home home. Not the smithy. I told our parents that we couldn’t find Morg.

They tried to calm us down telling is that she used run off all the time as a kid. 

She's an adult.

What’s got me worried is that Gabi can’t find her. Gabi is a skilled mage. She knows how to find people. Especially when they’ve both got magically attuned rings that are connected. She cannot find Morgannash.

Not even the ring.

Where is she!?

It’s been 5 days. No sign of Morg. Gabi’s gone back to the Mages Guild. She gave me a rune for her to communicate with me. 

Our parents are now beginning to worry. They want me to close the smithy and stay home.

I haven’t told them, I received a letter from Elvi about Rivenspire needing help. 

I told her that Morg has gone missing.

I sent a reply that I’d come help. Repair armors and weapons. I was no fighter, but waiting for Morg to come back to us and doing nothing is making me more anxious.

I told Gabi where to find me and if she had any news of Morg to contact me. I would do the same.


	33. Chapter 33

Rivenspire is so dreary. Dark, gloomy. 

Vampires this time? Nobles?

Darien and Elvi are trying to find out about the uprising of nobles in Shornhelm. So much fighting. I’m staying back away from the fighting and am currently at the inn.

Gabi contacted me. She’s having no luck with finding Morg.

Where in Oblivion could that woman have gone?

I was hoping to find some comfort being near my friends. But, honestly, I fear it’s made me more of dreadful mess. At least, Elvi and Darien are here. Elvi’s been really good with using calming spells. But, I’m still always scared.

Darien and Elvi went out where there’s aggressive followers of Montclair. I do hope they are okay. Divines, perhaps I should’ve stayed back home. I would be doing the same thing there though. At least, I have my friends. I have to keep telling myself that.

Darien and Elvi came back with a Shornhelm guard. Skordo the Knife. An Orc. He has minor wounds, which Elvi left me to tend to instead so she could assess other people.

His wounds aren’t serious. He’s funny. Dare I say… I better not, Elvi will say something. 

And I have my sister to worry about instead…. More important matters.

I patched up his wounds, the best I could.

He was amazed and shocked when he found out I was  _ the _ Guinevere Ashcroft. Asked a lot of questions. I started to get flustered. Luckily Darien came over and I excused myself.

My heart is pounding.

**You lay eyes on the first Orc guard in a few days and you are in love. See? We told you, you’re time would come, Guinny. - Elvira**

Please, Elvi. Okay. He’s attractive. He’s funny. But I’m not in love. We hardly know each other. Besides, I have to worry about Morg. There’s no time to worry about falling in love, even if he is handsome.

**Ah, but Guinny, Morggy would understand when she comes back! We will find her, okay? Gabrielley is looking for her. We can trust her. Just, stay calm and let’s keep looking for the bright side. Maybe Skordo will help. If you know what I mean. - Elvira**


	34. Chapter 34

**Guinny and Skordo have been getting chummy. Skordo is always talking with Guinny. Guinny is too shy to respond past a few words. **

**This is cute and I’m rooting for them. - Elvira**


	35. Chapter 35

We found Morg! She’s in Daggerfall! I let Elvi and Darien know.

Skordo too.

He actually volunteered to go with me.

I wanted to refuse but he said it might be dangerous, even if we take a portal.

Okay, fine.

I enjoy his company a lot.

Morg is the important person right now!

I can’t stop crying. I’m so glad Morg is back!

I feel bad for Skordo. I know people are seeing these two Orcs and one is crying and the other big, and while I find him handsome other will not.

I hope he isn’t scared off by all this.

He came into my life at such a chaotic time.


	36. Chapter 36

_ Morgannash here. I’ll keep this simple and short as I don’t know how much I can actually tell. _

_ I was killed. Sacrificed to Molag Bal. I don’t know how long it was at the time. This Nord woman saved me. She saved this old man, the Prophet. And the Prophet and I escaped Coldharbour. _

_ We landed at Stros M’Kai. Well I did. He told me to find him at the Harborage, near Daggerfall. _

_ Shortly after he left, a projection of Gabrielle appeared. I cried. She cried. _

_ She said she’d be there asap and would contact Guinevere. _

_ Gabrielle and Guinevere both say it was a few weeks. _

_ A lot of things happened. Bad things. Things… that make me upset and frustrated and disgusted. I hate myself. _

_ I hate what happened to me. _

_ I’m scared. _

_ I jumped when Gabrielle touched me and immediately broke down. I apologize so much. _

_ I feel so dirty and gross. And disgusted! _

_ Gabrielle would never hurt! I love her and I do want to be held by her. This all so dumb and stupid. _

_ Gabrielle Benele, I love you.  _

_ Give me time. _

_ I love you so much! - M.A. _


End file.
